


crash into me

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [83]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Specific Tags Before Each Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: a series of 100 word drabbles about roswell new mexico
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Liz Ortecho
Series: quick little doodles [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	1. pod squad - "barefeet"

Boys never listened.

“You’re going to freeze to death,” Isobel said.

“With pride,” Michael said.

They camped in the desert every year on their birthday. Every year Isobel packed extra socks. Max and Michael both decided they were too manly for them. Hypothermia had nothing to do with masculinity if she was concerned.

To show their strength, both boys fell asleep with bare feet peeking from their blankets. Isobel waited until they slept, waited until they shivered, balled up, pulled their blankets to their chin.

Without expectation of thanks, she rolled socks onto their feet and slept with a smile.


	2. malex - "dirt"

“Ow!”

“Stop moving!”

Michael frowned, letting Alex stab him repeatedly beneath his fingernails. Apparently they had too much dirt built up beneath them and Alex didn’t want it touching him. But, if he had to be stabbed by anyone, he didn’t mind it being Alex. 

“I’m not moving, still ow.”

“Such a baby.”

Alex put the nail clippers down and replaced them with a nail file. He swiped it over Michael’s nail a few times before wiping it clean. Alex pressed a kiss to it. It was the only thing that made the stabbing worth it.

“Nineteen to go.”

“Fuck.”


	3. malex - "rescue"

When Alex pulled up, Michael couldn’t feel his nose.

It was his fault; he couldn’t complain. He and Alex had travelled as a way to grow closer, but it had begun with a fight. Michael stormed off into the night despite knowing nothing about how to navigate upstate New York. A nice bakery owner let him borrow her phone whenever he realized he wasn’t going to be able to find his way back.

“I’m sorry. I overreacted.”

“Yes, you did.”

Alex pulled him into a hug and warmed his cheeks with hands, silently restarting the undeserving feeling in Michael’s gut. 


	4. malex - "stroll"

Alex swung their linked hands. Michael swung them higher.

“You’re gonna take my arm off,” Alex teased.

“Shut up,” Michael laughed.

After years of skirting around each other and hiding from a relationship, this was the most public they’d ever taken it. Here they were, taking Buffy on a walk, and holding hands. It was so small, but it felt massive. Now there was no mistaking anything. They were together and everyone who saw them knew. The people who saw would tell those who didn’t. By tomorrow, it would be common knowledge amongst this little, nosy town.

It was liberating.


	5. michael/liz - "thrice"

The first time was an accident.

“Did you just kiss me?” Liz asked.

“I’m very drunk,” Michael answered.

The second time was necessity.

“You weren’t breathing!” Liz yelled, crying. Michael just shook his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and turning away.

The third time was on purpose.

“This is a bad idea,” Liz whispered. If her grip on his forearms tightened, he said nothing.

“Do you want to stop?” Michael asked, coherent for the first time. She breathed him in, the distinct woodsy smell that was Michael Guerin. Why did that smell so good?

“No.”


End file.
